Nocturnal
by thegirlwithbloodonherhands
Summary: I'm not really good at this, so I'll just quote Shakespeare. 'They do not love that they do not show their love' I believe this to be true for Remus and Tonks.


He sat in a somnolent posture, quite restless as he was, awaiting the arrival of his guest. He wasn't entirely sure upon what great idea had led him to this conclusion, yet here he was, watching the door like a lap dog. His lines ran deep into his aged face, and his head of hair resembled a mop. Agreeably, this wasn't the best that he had ever looked, nor did he feel prepared for her arrival. Why had he done this?

"Remus?"

Came the sharp voice of his guest. He would never understand how long she had waited for his call, but that didn't matter, she was here now.

"Remus are you in? You said it was urgent."

He was hesitant to reach for the handle, he was afraid of what it might mean for them, but another part of him feared that if he didn't, that he'd be trapped in the confines of his mind, that cage of his, the very thing that tormented him daily, forever. If he didn't, he worried that there might never be another opportunity. He rose from his chair, an air of confidence injected within himself, but instantly had to steady himself, for the smell of female roused his senses and filled his nose. His knees were soon weak. He had forgotten how good she smelt, and he cursed himself for the wicked thoughts that were running through his head, driven by a familiar throbbing that threatened to break loose out of the denim of his trousers.

"Remus? Are you there?"

Her voice had lacked some of its usual spark and enthusiasm, and she began to grow complacent. How foolish could she have been to believe that he might want her? Remus forced himself to regain composure, he stood erect and thrust himself towards the door, a firm grip grasping the knob.

"Tonks, so glad you could find the time to see me."

The old professor raked a hand through his wiry hair and gorged himself on the sight of her radiance, her youth was inspiring and also deflating, he found it hard to understand why she would enjoy the company of an old wizard such as himself. Her breath hitched slightly at the sound of his voice, it had felt like months since she saw him last.

"Do come in and, make yourself comfortable why don't you?"

The door shut on the outside world, and it was just him, her, and his apartment. He took a quick look around and saw her skirt swaying, moving and sculpting around her body perfectly. He leant against the wood of the door and repressed a moan, that throbbing was driving him forward and he had to restrain himself from unsavoury thoughts. His head was slammed against the frame, and he was lost until a friendly sound awakened him.

"I like your place, Remus, it suits you."

He reluctantly released his grasp on the door handle, his one anchor of safety, and walked towards her.

"Why, because it's old, untidy, and many of its functions don't work nearly as well as they should?"

He twirled the glass of scotch in his hand and rested a hand down on the back of the sofa, just a little to the left of her head. She felt his shadow looming over her and grinned. She threw her head back and stared at Remus in the eyes.

"You are not nearly close. For I have a familiar feeling with this apartment, it's as if I know it without having been here before, I feel that I can trust it; I feel safe."

Remus smiled down at the glowing face of the young witch, placed his scotch on the table behind him, and bent down so that their faces were inches apart.

"What makes you think that I'm safe to be around?"

Being so close to her was diving him insane, but the instant she pulled away, he longed for her to be near him. She rose from the green plush sofa and stride towards him.

"You know what I am, Tonks."

All the while, she shifted herself closer, and with every step she took, the more his mind lost control over his body. Her spiky pink hair had taken the shape of long strands of black that ran over her hips. Her eyes were encircled by dramatic black liner and the iris was a piercing green. His words didn't seem to put her off, and he started to panic that he wouldn't be able to stop either. His gaze focused on the kitchen ahead of her, and immediately felt consolidation of control.

"Might I ask why you're dressed like that?"

He scooped up his glass and took a sip from the crystal.

"Muggle assignment from the ministry, I was supposed to blend in."

Remus almost choked on his drink.  
"_That's_ blending in?"

Her tight fitting shirt accentuated her assets in a way that not even a muggle could resist staring at, let alone a man with impending needs and a heightened sense of smell. She merely rolled her eyes.

"They had me meet Mundungus at a club in London, supposedly he had information that would help with the case. I have yet to sift through the garbage of his witness account."

Remus nodded.

"So you were working tonight?"

She had worked her way into him so that her hot breath retracted off of his face, and he struggled to hold a conversation with her looking so tempting. He daren't ruin the moment though, if he scared her off now he'd never be able to face her again.

"I wouldn't call it working, necessarily. Though in the presence of Fletcher, it took almost double the amount of endurance."

Her sweet voice tickled Remus' skin, she was to be the ruin of him.

"Would you care for a drink?"

He soon scurried from her breath and began pottering in the kitchen, he hoped that busying himself would calm his need. His constant movement left her breathless, she could never predict what he would do next.

"Er... water will be just fine, thank you."

He peered over his shoulder to catch a glance at her moving forward, god, she was beautiful.

"Remus,"

she hesitated, whatever she wanted to say proved hard to voice.

"I don't know exactly what it is you wanted me to come round for, but I'm not sure I can stay much longer unless you tell me what it is that you needed."

He was lost for words, her harsh bluntness had left him winded and wondering what on earth to say in response.

"Jesus, Remus!"

She spun on her heel and turned away from him.

"Don't just stand there, say something!"

She bent over and steadied herself on the arm of the sofa, giving him a little more view than he needed and he trapped his lips together to stop from groaning out loud. She turned to face him, getting more hysterical by the second.

"How can you torture me like this? You send me mixed messages and now you don't answer me?"

Remus used the back of the counter as support he was certain that his knees would buckle otherwise.

"You give me no emotion, nothing!"

Tears were streaming down her face now and her cheeks grew flushed.

"Godammit, Remus! You know how I feel, and I thought,"

she choked, and gasped for air.

"I thought that's why I was here, but clearly I was wrong."

Remus was fixed in position, unable to move.

"Tonks..."

"I think it's best if I leave now and forget about you completely, we obviously had separate intentions."

She made a bee line for the door, her tears smudging her eyes. Her fingers grasped the cold of the brass door handle and she could taste the fresh air, until the door was slammed shut.

"No."

Remus was standing over her, two hands surrounding her, both placed beside her head; she was encased in his embrace. He felt a feral need inside of him let loose, a need that had been contained for too long.

"Remus, let me go!"

She struggled as she sobbed.

"It's unfair for you to keep me here this way!"

He lifted up both of her arms and pinned them above her hand, one of his hands held her arms, while the other was entangled in her hair. He brought himself closer to the nape of her neck and felt the ice of her skin, her eyes widened as her senses were electrified. He kissed her deeply just below her ear and her breathing grew heavy, little did she know of his own erratic heartbeat and a growing hardness between his legs.

"Remus, stop."

Her voice was more of a whisper, and her eyes were closed, leaving her jaw hanging slack.

"You don't really want that, do you?"

He brought his face closer to hers, and as they touched, he let a moan escape his lips. She freed her arms and pushed him backwards and onto the sofa, she landed on his lap and continued the kiss, except this time, _she_ was in control. She felt his stiffness between her legs and groaned as she gently rocked against him. Her palms ran against his button down shirt, and her heavy breathing against the heat of both of them showed her exasperation. She painstakingly removed each and every single button, leaving Remus impatient, the kiss becoming more demanding. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she welcomed it willingly as his shirt was removed. Tonks broke the kiss for a split second to regain her breath, and then proceeded to kissing along his jawline. With every touch of her lips, he throbbed, he moaned louder each time and he threw his head back. His eyes were screwed up as his mouth hung open, his lip trembling at the sensation of her rocking her body against his, he wouldn't be able to hold on at this rate. Remus took hold of her and pulled her upwards, only able to make out a mangled "enough" before he ran his hands through her hair. His hands soon rested upon her waist, and his careless and impatient hands shredded the fabric of her shirt, reducing her to her bra and skirt.

"Remus."

She moaned whilst pushing against him again, they rejoined their kiss and he unhooked her bra, chucking it to the side. He pushed her away, only to look at her, and to savour the moment.

"Your eyes are shining brighter than ever."

She blushed, and it spread like a fever, her spiky pink hair taking its place once again, something Remus loved about her the most. She began unbuckling his belt, and slipped off his jeans. Stepping out of her skirt, they were left in nothing but underwear. She grinned down at him.

"I hoped for a lot of things to happen tonight, but I never expected _this_."

She smiled as his grip tightened around her waist, and she reached down to stroke his length. Remus shouted out in pleasure, the unexpected touch had made a jolt spread from his fingers to the very tip of his member, and he shuddered. He closed his eyes once again, hugging her bare chest close to his body as they rocked together. He felt sharp tingles rousing in his length and threw her upwards, her legs wrapped around him. Undoubtably he would have released then if he hadn't of stopped. He carried her across the wooden floor boards and lay her down across his bed, where she looked up to him lovingly.

"What did I do to deserve you, Tonks?"

She smiled sweetly.

"All you ever need is to ask, and I'll always be yours."

He lowered himself and removed her underwear, admiring how wet she had suddenly become. He hesitated suddenly, unsure of what he should do.

"Remus?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled down his boxers. She reached forward and clutched his member in her fingers, and he bit his lip at a sudden attempt to control himself. Once again he had left her lost for words, she was so unpredictable that it often gave him whiplash. She began by placing gentle kisses over him, and his sensitive muscle wanted to thrust straight at her. He groaned at every touch, and when the tip of him went into her mouth he let out a shout. He looked down suddenly, ashamed at his sounds. She kneeled on the edge of the bed and kissed him.

"If I'd known you were so sensitive I would have forced myself upon you months ago."

Remus groaned.

"I'm not quite sure how I didn't."

She regained her grip on him and began bobbing her head, rewarded with the gruff sound of Remus' moans. He soon entwined his hands into his hair and pulled sharply, the pleasure becoming too much to bare. Tonks then pushed hard against him until he hit the back of her throat. Remus pulled out instantly and rammed into the wall behind him.

"Just give me a minute."

Remus arched his back against the wall, and Tonks had to look away or risk having an orgasm over just looking at him, how pathetic. He looked over at her, and lay down on top of her, supported by his arms. As he leant down to kiss her neck, he pushed himself into her. They both let out a groan of relief. Remus had longed for this feeling, being deep within Tonks, and had yearned to see her writhing at his touch. He wanted to drive her crazy with pleasure. Every groan that she elicited resulted in a counter groan from Remus, he found her reactions uncontrollably seductive, which drove him to thrust into her harder, and deeper. Tonks gripped into hip by the nape of his neck, and wrapped her legs around him, moaning into his ear. The bed creaked gently and accompanied their sounds to create a soundscape that embodied sex itself. Remus grunted deeply and realised that he was near, so he thrusted lightly but quickly into her, dipping in and out which caused her to make several sharp cries before her walls tightened around him and she gasped. He finished shortly afterwards and they collapsed against the mattress.

"That was exhausting."

He breathed.

"Again?"

"Definitely."


End file.
